


Something New

by placida_nox



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, izaya loses his temper a little bit, rated for swearing at the beginning, they're just both really emotional when it comes to their clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness has never really been Izaya’s strong suit but even after a fight with Shizuo, he’s willing to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a few shizaya fics hanging around in my folders for a while so I figured I should start posting them. This fic was born when I glanced at an otp challenge list and saw ‘arguing and making up’ and these two immediately came to mind.

 

Izaya swung the door shut behind him as hard as he could, but Shizuo caught it with his hand before it could close and lock him out.

“Jesus Christ Izaya, it was an accident! How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

It was clear that Shizuo was about to walk across the room and attempt to calm Izaya down, but he paused near the doorway when Izaya shot him a look of intense, cold fury. Shizuo watched Izaya with a confused stare, probably because he had never been on the receiving end of Izaya’s pure anger before. Usually it was the other way around.

Izaya turned away from the debt collector in favour of pacing restlessly in the gap between the lounge and coffee table.

When he eventually stopped and looked down to inspect Shizuo’s handiwork, Izaya’s hands curled into tight fists, crumpling the delicate material he was holding. The sight of his dismembered jacket made Izaya feel nauseous as his mind tried to process the catastrophe Shizuo had caused.

The body of the jacket had been permanently separated from the right sleeve. But it wasn’t like Shizuo had torn the sleeve from its seams. He had ripped through the material, meaning that at least one quarter of the right sleeve was still attached to the rest of the jacket. The jagged edges of the material only served to further stoke Izaya’s anger, which was quickly heading towards being uncontrollable.

“Sorry,” Shizuo said as he rubbed the back of his neck, standing awkwardly by the door and looking anywhere other than Izaya’s direction. His mumbled apology made it obvious that Izaya’s continued silence was not a favourable outcome to the situation.

_‘Sorry’? Just ‘sorry’,_ Izaya thought bitterly to himself as he fought the impulse to take some sort of drastic action to inflict on Shizuo as punishment.

“Shizu-chan.” Izaya’s lips spread into a thin, but far from friendly, smile. The blond grimaced when he glanced up and saw the saccharine sweet expression on Izaya’s face.

Good, the protozoan knew he was in deep shit.

“You remember how we agreed to still fight in public so that everyone didn’t think something had changed between us?” Izaya asked lightly as he kept a white-knuckled grip on the ruined remains of his jacket.

“Yeah…” Shizuo replied hesitantly, beginning to brace himself for the worst.

“That’s good, but I don’t remember giving you permission to destroy any of my fucking clothes!”

Izaya couldn’t help the way his voice quickly escalated from calm sarcasm to a yell. He gave into a fit of irritation and threw his now useless jacket at Shizuo. The pieces of material bounced pathetically off Shizuo’s chest onto the ground.

“It’s just a fucking jacket!” Shizuo shouted back in exasperation.

“It was my favourite jacket, bastard!” Izaya snapped. “What if I did something to the clothes you got from Kasuka?” Izaya’s fingertips began to absently trace the outline of the throwing knives in his pocket, itching to get back at Shizuo.

The expression on Shizuo’s face darkened. “Don’t even think about it.”

Izaya cocked his head to side, challenging Shizuo with a glare. That distracted Shizuo long enough for Izaya to slip his hand unnoticed into the pocket of his pants to grab one of the knives. He removed it carefully before he lifted his hand and expertly flicked his wrist. The blade caught the sunlight for an instant as it passed between them, burying itself somewhere in the wall.

The tense silence that had been between them was disturbed by the sound of tearing fabric, which drew Shizuo’s attention away from Izaya to his chest where a large diagonal cut through his shirt and vest had appeared. The longer Shizuo stared down at another set of wrecked clothes, the more his body began to shake minutely. Izaya noticed how Shizuo’s hands were clenching in an effort to control his own newly kindled rage.

Provoking Shizuo didn’t reach Izaya’s desired amount of calculated retribution, but it was start.

“You little _shit_ ,” Shizuo growled. He spun around wildly, probably looking for something to throw at Izaya but he decided against it. Shizuo opted for kicking the lounge instead, which threatened to tip over entirely before gravity intervened and made sure it didn’t.

“Leave,” Izaya said pointedly and leveled Shizuo a gaze that could make even the most resilient of people curl into a ball and cry.

“Seriously?” Shizuo scoffed, having successfully reigned in his anger to replace it with disbelief.

“Well you seem not to care about destroying things that are important to me. It’d be stupid of me to want you here, no?” Izaya answered incredulously, matching Shizuo’s tone.

“Of course I ca–” Shizuo began in frustration but stopped himself. Izaya saw the other grit his teeth as he silently decided what he wanted to do.

“You know what? Screw this. Screw you,” Shizuo sighed tiredly and turned towards the door.

“I hate you,” Izaya spat under his breath, knowing he was still loud enough for Shizuo to have heard.

“Good!” Shizuo called over his shoulder, already half way out the door.

“Fine!” Izaya shouted back petulantly as the door slammed shut, but he felt far from relieved.

*****

A week and a half passed without a word spoken between them, a mutual avoidance after their argument.

Even Izaya couldn’t deny he didn’t feel the strain of not seeing or speaking to Shizuo for so long over something he realised, in retrospect, wasn’t that important.

Izaya began to let his frustration bleed into the way he conducted himself as an information broker. Good business it wasn’t but it certainly made him feel better. Of course it was simple for Izaya to mask how he was feeling, making sure no one would notice anything was amiss. To distract himself, Izaya provided his clients with slightly more information than they’d paid for, which would be enough to spark interesting consequences he could sit back and watch for his own entertainment.

The spike in the number of people that were arrested and went to hospital after his fight with Shizuo was technically his fault, but he wasn’t in control of what people decided to do. And was it really his fault that people trusted him so much to begin with?

However, Izaya was quick to realise that playing with toys wasn’t enough. Whenever a source of distraction inevitably came to an end, or when he had had a spare moment for that matter, he began to think about Shizuo. He wondered what Shizuo was doing, what he was feeling.

Was Shizuo thinking about him too?

Eventually his stray thoughts made him feel trapped in his own office so one day he left to go to Ikebukuro. Izaya wandered the streets, the hood of his replacement jacket firmly pulled down over his face. The last thing he needed was to be recognised when he felt as vulnerable as he did.

No matter where he checked or how long he decided to linger, he couldn’t find Shizuo anywhere. He returned to his office after a few hours, having to accept how irritatingly unsuccessful he had been.

When he got back, Izaya shook off the replacement jacket and dropped it on the floor next to his desk with disdain. He sat down with a tired sigh, giving the spacious room a quick glance, before he leant back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments, something began to nag at him.

Izaya sat up, drumming his fingers against the surface of the desk, as his eyes scanned the room, having the distinct feeling that something was… out of place.

During a fairly well controlled temper tantrum earlier that week, he had given Namie a few days off. It hadn’t been so much for her benefit as it had been an opportunity for him to be free of her judgmental stare. Nevertheless, she couldn’t have tampered with anything while he’d been out on his little excursion.

It didn’t take long for Izaya’s gaze to fall on what didn’t belong. Something was draped over the back of one of the lounges in the centre of the room.

He got up from his chair and padded over with curiosity to inspect the mysterious, new item. When Izaya picked it up and realised what it was, his eyes widened in surprise.

It was the exact brand and size of the jacket he had thrown out after Shizuo had stormed out of his office. Except it wasn’t the same jacket. The one he held in his hands was new and unworn. Izaya carefully laid it back down on the couch and walked briskly back to his desk.

Finding it incredibly easy to hack into Shizuo’s bank records, Izaya checked his recent transactions. A couple of days before, Shizuo’s account had become about ¥37, 800 lighter, leaving a considerably smaller sum remaining in his account. The amount Shizuo had withdrawn was roughly the same amount Izaya remembered paying when he’d bought his original jacket. Izaya wasn’t even aware that the company still made them anymore.

When he realised Shizuo also had a key to his office, Izaya began laughing loudly. His laughter faded though when his eyes darted from the computer screen back to the new jacket. His cheeks started to feel warm and he knew that if he looked in a mirror he’d be red. Izaya slid his hands down his face until he was only covering his mouth. 

“Idiot,” he muttered against his fingers with a smile.

A second later he was out of his chair, grabbing and putting on the jacket as he walked out the door.

***** 

Izaya had a key to Shizuo apartment for years but only in the last few months had it become useful to him, for obvious reasons. Shizuo had, albeit somewhat begrudgingly, begun to accept Izaya’s liberal use of it, often not minding sometimes seeing Izaya on his couch when he came home.

Izaya was bored having to wait a couple of hours for Shizuo to get home but he already knew it was worth the wait and besides, that’s what he had a phone for. It was a welcome relief though to finally hear the jangle of keys on the other side of door.

Shizuo didn’t immediately notice Izaya, turning and locking the door once inside, so Izaya was glad to be given the opportunity to surprise him.

“ _Shizu-chan_!”

As soon as the blond had turned around, Izaya hugged him without warning, wrapping his arms tightly around Shizuo.

“What the –” Shizuo cut himself off when he realised just who was clinging to him.

Izaya released him and stood back so he could see Shizuo’s slightly bewildered expression, his own mouth spreading into a wide grin.

“I love my new jacket! Shizu-chan is the best boyfriend ever!” Izaya exclaimed in a loud singsong voice, spinning in a quick circle to show off how he looked.

He rolled forward onto the balls of his feet, to compensate for their small height difference, and kissed the tip of Shizuo’s nose with as much of an annoying kissing sound effect as he could make. He couldn’t help it. It was always so much fun to see how Shizuo would react.

Shizuo’s mouth stretched into a tight smile and Izaya saw the corner of his eyebrow quiver, a clear expression of irritation Izaya was more than acquainted with. He appreciated the effort it must have taken Shizuo not to give into the urge to punch him in the face.

“No problem,” Shizuo muttered.

Despite the fact Shizuo had just been a little annoyed, Izaya still caught the light shade of pink that was dusting Shizuo’s cheeks. Izaya suddenly had no interest in keeping up the false, provoking attitude and easily let it slip away. He wound his arms around Shizuo’s neck, gently pulling him into another hug.

From his initial stillness and hesitation, Izaya knew Shizuo had sensed the dramatic change in mood. He wrapped his arms around Izaya’s waist and drew him in tighter, resting his cheek against Izaya’s hair.

“‘Best boyfriend ever’, huh?” Shizuo chuckled softly.

Izaya leant back and met Shizuo’s gaze purposefully before he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Shizuo’s. It began as a feather light touch that evolved into learnt and practised tenderness.

It wasn’t a clear ‘yes’ to Shizuo’s question, but Izaya thought it was close enough.

 


End file.
